


Flutter

by FloralFlowers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Implied Character Death, M/M, One Shot, destiel over time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFlowers/pseuds/FloralFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True love starts and ends with the flutter of wings.<br/>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>It's a really short, sweet little fic about the growth of destiel and sort of Dean and Cas' life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flutter

It started with a flutter.  
A flutter of wings as the Angel entered the abandoned barn littered with every sigils the man knew.  
A flutter of fingers when he gripped a knife tightly before plunging it into his chest.  
A flutter of eyes, shifting from pericong blue eyes to soft lips.  
A flutter of butterflies in the Angel's stomach when the Righteous Man stood just a little too close. Leaned in a little too far. Stared a little too long.  
A flutter of fingertips reaching, longing to touch his hands, his arms, his face.  
A flutter of feathers upon speedy arrival when his prayers sounded desperate, in need, lonely.  
A flutter of eyelashes when he died. Everytime he died.  
A flutter of his heart when he died. Everytime he died.  
A flutter of grace trying to heal, to fix when he died. Everytime he died.  
A flutter of hope when he opened his eyes again. Everytime he opened his eyes.  
A flutter of sheets, hair, hands.  
A flutter of "I love you"s that lasted long past the moment the Angel became a person.  
A flutter of eyelids when he opened his green eyes to stare into his blue eyes. Every morning.  
A flutter of blankets keeping them warm in their bed. Their safe, warm bed.  
A flutter of hands, holding, grasping, sliding one ring onto another finger.  
A flutter of firsts, first dance, first kiss, first home, first kid, first day of the rest of their lives.  
A flutter of lasts, last hunt, last lonely night, last house, last kiss, last breath.  
A flutter of wings taking the two to their shared heaven.  
It ended with a flutter.


End file.
